<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【FF14/初代+希斯拉德-》光】炼 by BWbahamut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959391">【FF14/初代+希斯拉德-》光】炼</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut'>BWbahamut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, R18, ntr, 作者xp好JB怪, 双性, 囚禁, 强奸, 犯罪, 调教</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他出生在亚马乌罗提，一辈子一帆风顺，有两个亲密的好朋友。一个是亲切的创造局长，另外一个......好吧，他，对那个人的心情非常复杂。<br/>最近他脑子似乎变得怪怪的，总是冒出奇怪的记忆，他甚至做出不可理喻的事情，还喊出了不认识的人的名字。</p><p>约稿放出，感谢金主。警告打TAG，成人向，很糟糕。<br/>反正很拒绝被看文不爽就要让文章消失让作者出事把平台搞得十几亿人不能自由登录的人看。<br/>今日ao3被墙，没什么好贡献的，发个文，再次感谢金主dalao（x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hythlodaeus &amp; Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【FF14/初代+希斯拉德-》光】炼</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  清晨时分还能清楚记得的梦境，到了晚上就只剩下游丝般的残像了，他察觉到自己正处于这样的情况里。<br/>
  甚至连脑海里的画面有多少是真实的梦境记忆，有多少只不过是自己的幻想都搞不明白。<br/>
  白天的现实经历已经占据了大脑，把其他事情挤压出去了。他坐在卧室里，脸庞被柔和的橙色灯光照亮，瞄了眼书桌，空白报告纸堆在光滑的木纹桌面上。<br/>
  这样的画面他应该已经是习以为常的，每次工作回来他都是从雪柜拎出一杯饮料，独自坐在卧室的床上为报告书发愁，如今看着这样的画面，却莫名其妙的有种恍若隔世的感觉。<br/>
  方才他甚至费了九牛二虎之力才想起了自己的名字，这是到目前为止，他面对这次的任务报告书唯一想到的能写下去的内容。<br/>
  他闭上眼睛，试着回想今天发生的所有事情来整理思绪。钻进脑子里的第一个记忆，却是年幼时的自己坐在教室里，穿着宽大的黑袍子，手指玩着出门前父母送给他的崭新的雪白面具。在石制讲台后授课的老师说尽管每个人拥有无穷无尽的时间，但最好还是偶尔写一下日记，每一个逝去的日子都是独一无二的。<br/>
  他当年最开始只是为了应付作业在日记簿里写了每天的早午晚餐，后来他的日记出现了第一个人，一个白头发的前辈。那个人明明还是一个半大小孩，比他长不了几岁，却是受邀前来学校讲课的学术大拿。学校有意让刚系统性启蒙魔法学的小孩子接触到更广阔的世界，那个前辈讲起课来尽管不像其他亲切的老师那般生动有趣，但是娓娓道来，字字珠玑，课后每个人都对他敬佩不已。<br/>
  少年每堂课的教室都挤满了人。除了学生还有来旁听的老师，那少年人遇到这个阵仗，可能他是早已经习惯了众人的瞩目，又可能他只是生性如此，从不多点评半句，只是泰然处之。<br/>
  和那个了不起的少年相比，他则是一个顽劣又让人头疼的家伙。他也会像其他同龄人一样热衷于向长辈请教魔法，但是他魔法用得稀烂，念咒语总是念不准，背咒文完全记不住，当使用起不用念咒语的创造魔法，又往往是做出有危险性的怪物来。他也随着年龄增长对自己制造出来的麻烦习以为常，从哭着找大人帮忙到学会自己把怪物干掉，假装无事发生。他把白发少年记入日记的那天也是遇到了这种情况：他想把昨晚吃过的烤章鱼团子创造出来，结果喷水池中跳出骑着两层楼高的巨型八爪海怪的铠甲武神，他秉持着自己创造出来的麻烦自己解决的原则——反正过程很好玩，事后应该也会被少找麻烦——捡起树枝创造出巨剑（本来是想创造一把砍触手的斧头，失败了，但至少能用），向怪物冲了过去。<br/>
  那次结果是海怪发动的大海啸一度淹没了整间学校，幸好老师们即时布下结界，才没有招致灾难。白发少年走到被成年人们轮番训斥得蔫了的他面前，说自己还是第一次看见这么不得了的才能，他要是没有被自己弄死，以后或许会成为那种骗小孩的故事里的大英雄。他当时听了，高兴得不行，事后朋友希斯拉德告诉他，这话的意思是他是那种迷信童话故事的幼稚鬼和麻烦精。<br/>
  他气呼呼的把这件事写进日记，后来听传闻才知道校长本来想罚他下个学期每晚留校打扫卫生，那白发少年说你老就别对那孩子的魔法才能抱太多信心了，亲自动手打一个响指就让校园恢复如初，平息了校长的怒气，又为他联系了最好的医院做检查。知道这件事后，他心情一度非常复杂。<br/>
  他对那个人复杂的感情一直持续到成年，毕业，工作。由于莫名其妙的原因，他和那个前辈似乎逐渐变成了亲密的朋友，又隔了一层膜。证据在，他能坦然对任何人说希斯拉德和他是无话不谈的好友，他们在大庭广众下勾肩搭背，希斯拉德经常从后面拥抱他，低头亲吻他的额头，他也会自然的抱一下回去。<br/>
  然而一旦要和人谈论哈迪斯，他就张口结舌，心理上抵抗说出“朋友”一词。<br/>
  他总是想要躲避哈迪斯的目光，也害怕和哈迪斯说话，因为每次说话他都要控制不住面红耳赤，气喘吁吁。哈迪斯也不太理会他，两个人相处时，每次两个人对视上，年长的男人经常把头扭向一边看其他，让他松了好大一口气。尽管心理上又有点不舒服。幸好年岁增长和长期沉浸在麻烦的漩涡里的经验让他有了张厚脸皮，越来越习惯装作若无其事。<br/>
  回到今天早上……他想起了早上的自己，那时的记忆现在看来不可思议，似乎并不存在于现实，只是梦境罢了。他想起了自己，一个完全无法被他理解的自己，奔跑在官厅区僻静的街道上，气喘吁吁，又突然冲进了议事堂，向来往的人打听爱梅特赛尔克，拉哈布雷亚，艾里迪布斯他们……问这些人在哪里。<br/>
  最让他无法理解的是，在稍早的时候，在他冲到大街，愕然环顾四周，注目四面八方的都市丛林之前……他毫无道理的跌坐在创造管理局局长办公室的地板上，注视着哈迪斯的法杖。那散发着纯粹暗属性气息的魔具，明明他都是看惯的了，却总有种违和感。觉得上面应该布满黑水晶，甚至应该长着一个古怪的人像。<br/>
  他想起自己在梦中见过一个奇怪的法杖……今天早上他竟然在希斯拉德的办公室里打了瞌睡，做了一个梦。在梦中，他站在一个有微妙熟悉感的异域风情的客厅里，欣赏着置放在黄金台座上的一柄遍体密布黑色水晶，人像屹立在顶端的巨大法杖。<br/>
  梦中窗外一片漆黑，夜风幽幽，是无月无星的阴夜。室内的法杖让他看着就觉得诡异，看着它，仿佛直接注视邪神。<br/>
  当时有个长着尖耳朵，像是从童话里走出来的精灵一样的奇怪白发少年严肃的看着他，眉间不安。他察觉到少年腰间挂着一本封皮坚硬的厚书。<br/>
  “我觉得把这种东西放在家里不是什么好主意……”<br/>
  “我知道，原材料是那个人思念的结晶。”他摸了摸下巴刚长出来的细碎胡茬，想着明天或许还是刮干净好去面见女士——是想见谁？——“别担心，顶多就是闹个鬼。”<br/>
  少年的脸色更苍白了一些。<br/>
  “要只是闹鬼我都觉得不算什么，但你要知道，那个人毕竟是那个级别的……”<br/>
  “我也不是普普通通的级别。”他摆摆手，笑着说：“别担心，这么有气势的东西，不放在家里显摆就可惜了。”<br/>
   烤扁豆和鸡肉的味道流转在唇舌间，梦境里的五感清晰得有点过头。他往家里放了一座诡异的神像，心里有几分忧愁，又有几分舒适，这种舒适感倒是和任何换新家具的时候都一样的。所以他当晚吃了一顿很好的晚饭，洗澡前剃掉了胡茬，最后捧着肚子蜷缩在柔软大床上睡觉。<br/>
  可是再一觉醒来……梦境在这个时候就和现实发生了奇妙的交错……当他睁开眼睛，抬头看见展现异形本体的哈迪斯的时候，脸色苍白，吓得差点吼叫出声。<br/>
  那一瞬间，他忘记了面前的是长年的朋友，自幼熟悉的前辈，而仿佛意外遭遇了敌人——他下意识认为哈迪斯必然会对他发起致命攻击——他缩到了墙边，发现自己身上没有携带武器，明明他一般不在都市内携带武器出门，但那一刻，他却惊惶不安，愕然不已。<br/>
  哈迪斯一定看出了他眼里的陌生和敌意，异形化的男人在他面前恢复了人形，居高临下的看着他。创造管理局的厅堂里，白发男人的目光冷若冰霜，不携带任何感情，他瞪着高大男人苍白的喉颈，模糊想起来他们的初次相见。<br/>
  他自幼发育缓慢，长得矮小，一直坐在教室前排，当年哈迪斯第一次慢悠悠地迈步走进教室时，他抬起头，注视少年雪白的脖子和下颚。他发现少年的血管是淡淡的蓝色。<br/>
  这个记忆片段让他想起了自己是谁，极大的安抚了他狂跳的心脏。希斯拉德探头过来后，他已经恢复了一半，身为创造局长的好友跪下来对他嘘寒问暖，问他是不是被哈迪斯那个形态吓着了。<br/>
  他坐在地上，终于想起了自己是清早出门来运送一匹危险的创造生物到创造管理局交给希斯拉德和哈迪斯处理的。他在野外做调查时发现了一头凶暴的生物和没有了气息的创造者，方才他眼看着两个好友搞清楚了情况，说是创造者在临死前创造了这匹生物，把自己的灵魂放进去去了。他得到了某种程度的死而复生，只是，不合适的灵魂和肉体引起了无穷苦痛，使得灵魂陷入了癫狂，于是哈迪斯动手终结这一切。<br/>
  他揉着额头，想不明白自己之前到底在想什么。难道是在听着希斯拉德的解说时睡着了，做了梦，居然一下子想不起来自己是谁了吗。<br/>
  怎么会发生这样的事情。可是现实里，这样诡异的情况真的发生了。<br/>
  他再看哈迪斯的脸，心底里逃避的欲望比之前任何时候都要强烈。哈迪斯投在他身上的目光像是刺进他肉里的冰刺，穿透了他。<br/>
  他打着哈哈爬起来，满口胡言的说没错他就是被哈迪斯吓着了，因为他还是第一次看见胳膊那么粗的魔法师。但现在没事了，他已经看懂了结构，瘦弱不堪的家伙是需要创造出这种幻象。<br/>
  这番话有些刻薄，不过在希斯拉德眼里会是他恢复往常的象征，因为哈迪斯平日总是挖苦他，好像看他不顺眼一样，说他喜欢找死，脑子缺根筋，不懂人心，他自然是反唇相讥，说哈迪斯整日无精打采，傲慢，脾气差，除了魔法以外什么都不能行……<br/>
  然而，这次哈迪斯没有嘲讽回来，哈迪斯今天戴的面具上有一圈圈曲纹，隔着这样的面具，他也感受到男人穿透进他皮肉的冷彻视线。<br/>
  他感到不快……他宁愿挨骂，也不喜欢哈迪斯对他冷漠到这种程度。他不知道自己为什么这么想。<br/>
  他拍拍黑袍上的灰尘站起来，对希斯拉德说他头脑有点不清醒，想出去吹一下冷风。希斯拉德伸手过来拿起一点他的面具，把手伸进来，插进面具和脸庞之间，摸一下他的额头。<br/>
  没有生病，你多半是昨晚没睡好吧。温和的好友对他微笑着说道，又给他戴好了面具。<br/>
  这是非常亲密的动作，一般连父母都不会轻易拿下已经懂事了的孩子的面具。他不禁笑了一下。仍然感觉到哈迪斯在一边冰冷的目光，比方才更锋利，仿佛要把他的脸颊烧伤了。<br/>
  他有点脾气，没有和哈迪斯道别，直接走出了门。到了走廊上，落地窗下阳光明媚的都市街道撞进了他的双眼，都市的色彩无比绚丽，看着估计是从公园走出来的人们边走边低头交谈，年幼的孩子举着风筝打闹，年长的少年轻抛着时下流行的仿生小龙，小龙在空中扑腾双翼，鳞片在阳光折射下泛出七色光辉……明明是司空见惯的画面，他眼角却湿润了，泪水从面具边缘滑下来，钻进斗篷里。<br/>
  他一步步的往前走，记忆一点点的消失，又有另外一些记忆在重构。他本能的走到楼下大门前，他的大脑已经转换成另外一个自我意识的大脑。他突然被满胸膛的不敢置信填满，他克制着喊叫的冲动，跑到街道上，呆呆的环顾四周，嘴里不断念着不认识的名字——……阿尔菲诺……于里昂热…古·拉哈·提亚……——突然他跑起来，到处去找人询问他怎么才能见到拉哈布雷亚和爱梅特赛尔克他们。<br/>
  混乱的一天最后由精疲力尽结束。他打听了很多他本来就知道的事情。比方说十四人每一个人的现状和所在地。他的大脑变得疲倦不堪，想找个地方休息，于是他的身体本能的回到家里，一打开家门，他又被熟悉的气息吓得屏住了呼吸。<br/>
  那种诡异的感觉……好像他是第一次走进了一个陌生的地方，却发现他已经在这个地方住了很多年。<br/>
  多么不可思议……难道自己的大脑出现了病变，出现了另外一个人格，或者分不清楚了现实和幻想？但是，现在的人类也会患病吗。至少他出生以来就没听说过这种事情。他只知道动物会患上许多疾病，精神上的，肉体上的，都能够被轻而易举的治好。人类患病却是传说一样遥远的故事了。罕见至极。医疗设施一般也只是为身体损伤提供高效治疗。<br/>
  他打开电脑，找到以前报告的记录，连抄带编的乱写了几行字就感觉睡意上头。反正只要把委托人的需求满足了就万事大吉，其他不过是形式上的东西罢了。他随便弄了个结尾，打着哈欠走进浴室，衣服脱干净后，他把脑袋塞进花洒下面，整个人笼在蒸腾水雾里……感觉到，背后似乎有若有若无的视线。<br/>
  他感官是非常敏锐的，所以曾经轻轻松松的做成了探索队的佼佼者，他不喜欢被人管着，在离开探索队后，由于早已经声名远扬，每天都能收到大量委托来过日子。可这是家里的浴室，连窗户都没有，他又是一个平凡无奇的男人，怎么可能被偷看洗澡——近年来他听说世界上偶尔会有大脑发热的人做出这种丑事，多数是恋火烧心情难自禁，可是丑事就是丑事，人们谈论起来的时候都感到非常不可思议。<br/>
  他抬起头，被热水流逼得眯起来的朦胧视野里，浴室宽阔的镜面中，隐约有一双金色的眼睛。<br/>
  颜色很浅，他全身冰凉，又产生一种触电般的麻意。<br/>
  他想应该是产生错觉了。他今天本来就整个人都不对劲。难道是那个躲进创造物里想要复生的魔法师给他造成了某种影响？他决定明天去找希斯拉德谈论这件事。<br/>
  魔法和学识的事情，其实找哈迪斯会更合适……<br/>
  毕竟哈迪斯是他所知道的唯一一个知无涯者，那个人的知识如同他极受冥界偏宠这点一样神秘莫测。哈迪斯不像是人类，在这方面，他有点像人类以外的生物……而且，性格也比一般人恶劣。 <br/>
  他想着他在荒漠里找到的那个魔法师的尸体。他也曾经和那个人一样独自穿越荒漠，他还去过更多更危险的地方……密林，雪山，深海，最危险的一次，他从悬崖掉下去，赤手空拳面对无数失控的创造物。那天过后他留下无数伤疤，以及半个月的瘫痪在床，哈迪斯走进病房看他一眼，扭头就出门了，脚步声重重的砸在光滑的地板上，比往日要重得多。而希斯拉德天天来为他削水果，又端茶递水，给他念新闻和新书。朋友留着长发，经常坐在床边，低下头为他擦脸擦嘴，柔软的发尖偶尔会落在他的脸上，有点痒。<br/>
  委托人后来跪下来跟他道歉，赔偿一笔巨款后就跑得不见踪影，他一直过意不去。现场的情况是谁也预料不到的，他失足坠崖只是因为想采摘一棵罕见的药草。和任务没有关系。只是哈迪斯曾经提起过那种药草，说他也没有见过。<br/>
  总之，因为各种乱七八糟的原因，他又一次想要躲开哈迪斯了。每次想起那个人，胸口里就会升起许多阴暗又沉郁的情绪。<br/>
  洗完澡，他擦干净身体，换上旧衣当做睡袍然后翻滚到柔软的床上，心里盘算推掉之后几日的工作。他精神出现异常了，必须要搞清楚状况，让一切回到正轨。<br/>
  他似乎又做了朦胧的梦，梦境进行到一半的时候，他就察觉到自己是在做梦，然而梦还是径自进行下去。<br/>
  在梦里，他看见哈迪斯站在燃烧的蔚蓝行星前，屹立在漆黑绝望的世界上，身着华袍，面容暴怒又哀恸。他还梦见他亲手杀死了哈迪斯，哈迪斯却反而平静了下来，还对他笑。<br/>
  他却哭起来，他懂事以来第一次哭，他觉得丢脸，可是梦里的哈迪斯和失去哈迪斯这件事让他控制不住泪水。他甚至在梦中想，他果然应该和这个男人保持距离，这个男人让他变得奇怪，而且他怎么能杀他……哈迪斯虽然有惹人厌的地方，但凡事认真负责，时常对人伸出援手，绝对不是坏人。<br/>
  坏人……为什么会想到这个词组，离奇的词语拼在了一起，这个世界上哪里有“坏”的人？<br/>
  梦境的最后，他在床上蜷缩成一团，失控的无声痛哭，拳头攥紧，指甲深深陷进肉里，他听到了血肉裂开的轻微声响，舔了一下掌心，嘴里顿时满是腥甜味，他张开嘴巴，用力咬下去，疼痛下他应该能从这种噩梦里清醒了，他必须控制好自己的情绪。<br/>
  可是梦境仍然持续下去。<br/>
  他本来以为自己醒了的，他似乎有一瞬间看见自己亮着一盏小小的夜光灯的卧室。但接下来他就睁不开了眼睛，眼皮重得死死黏合着。有一双手伸过来，按住他的头，拿开他血肉模糊的手，这双手的力气很大，他很少遇见比自己力气还大的人，但在梦里，遇到无法抵抗的力量也是正常的吧。<br/>
  有舌头舔他的手，又舔干净了他脸上的眼泪。一条冰冷的，柔软的舌头，从他脸上落下来，从他耳孔钻进去，舔过他的脖子，那个人还用牙咬了他的喉结和锁骨<br/>
  多么诡异的状况……今天发生的都是不能理解的事情，或许今天本身就只是一场梦。<br/>
  比他大一圈的手轻轻抚摸他手掌的伤口，同时他下身变凉了，他的裤子被趴了下来，陌生人分开了他的双腿，用身体的重量把他的腿按压在身体两侧。有灼热的东西抵住他下身的开口，缓慢顶了进来。陌生人做出这样古怪的事情，动作没有一丝犹豫，他的穴口也不需要多做扩张。<br/>
  陌生人好像早已经习惯这样对待他，他的身体也早已经习惯这样被对待。<br/>
  他愕然，男人的性器官在他体内抽插着，逐渐动作越来越激烈，似乎一个人撕开了人性的皮囊，沦为野兽，只是凶狠地顶弄他，操着他的肠子，把前列腺液涂满他体内，直到最后射出精液，把他灌满。<br/>
  第一轮持续了很久，肚子感受到射进来的冰凉精液时他已经软得就像棉花，但是那个人仍然没有停，男根在他体内重新膨胀，修长的手指玩弄着他的阴茎，手指不断摩挲他的阴囊，手指很冰冷。他愈发不安。<br/>
  男人又操了他一次，也是在他体内射精，这才吻一下他的额头，从他体内慢慢拔出来。他被操得太久了，这时感觉反而像是自己的内脏在自发性离开……男人的阴茎仿佛已经成为了他身体的一部分。然后男人似乎有在他股内塞进了一块气团，封住精液流出的出口。<br/>
  他前面始终没有完全勃起，他只是做一个被陌生男人玩弄身体的梦而已。他不明白为什么自己会做这种梦，也不明白这样的行为有什么意义，是为了什么……自幼以来，现实世界不会有这样的事情。<br/>
  男人的手指从他前方另外一个孔洞插了进来。<br/>
  他突然猛颤了一下，他从来不知道自己身体还有这样一个洞，至少方才洗澡的时候还没有。他一直是完全的男性。<br/>
  他更加肯定了自己是在做梦。<br/>
  什么时候才到早上啊……<br/>
  男人的阴茎又一次插进他的身体，这一次是插进前面的孔洞里，他感觉到自己前穴里柔软多汁的肉马上包了上去，紧紧贴住那根粗壮的阴茎……那灼热跳动的玩意简直像野兽的一样大。他确实是自幼生得比较矮小，尤其是在平均身高全大陆首屈一指的亚马乌罗提，他经常被搞错年龄。但这性器也绝不是普通人的规格。<br/>
  男人在他体内动着，仍然是凶暴异常的动作，前穴内又疼又麻，明明不太乐意，却一直乖巧的分泌汁水。<br/>
  在越来越响亮的水声里，他突然想起男人是会做很久的，不到天亮绝不会停下来，而且会一直射进他体内，让他饱着肚子吃早餐。他不知道自己为什么这么想。好像他已经很有经验一样。他的阴穴大张着，艰难吞吐这根不请自来的性器。他的下体好像早已经习惯被这样折腾了，自发性的随着抽插收缩，纠紧，只想要男人尽快射出精液。他祈祷着男人尽快满意，放他好好睡觉。<br/>
  可这是雌性的性器官吧……他模糊想起了以前的生物课。女人的阴道，输卵管，子宫……如今在他体内也有了一副吗，他会不会怀孕？<br/>
  脑子里突然闪电般划过一张画面，学生时代，只有他们两个人的教室里，哈迪斯把他抱起来放到讲台上，撩起他的长袍。白发的少年把他抱得很紧，他骨头很痛，有东西在慢慢挤入他的下体，而他呆呆地看着前方，目光涣散。<br/>
  你现在了解女性生殖器的构造了吧……现在只要我的精子射进去，你就会有可能怀孕。我说过多少次了，课堂的事情问我就可以了，我会好好回答你，用不着什么都找希斯拉德，或者别的什么人。<br/>
  哈迪斯吻他的嘴唇，脸上的笑看起来痛苦得吓人。<br/>
  你不知道以后我会想你这个混蛋想得要命，我操过你每一片灵魂碎片，一次次的看着你在床上哭着产下我的孩子，我们的孩子全是些废物，垃圾，还有也想把你弄得怀孕的怪胎。我逐渐变成了一个恶魔……每一次，后来都是用了几千年来后悔没有现在就操死你。你这个混蛋……从来都是……又蠢，又混账……<br/>
  ——这样的事情绝对没有发生过。<br/>
  画面继续着，哈迪斯在他体内射了很多泡精水，把他抱下来后，他根本站不稳，处子的鲜血和精液一起流满了双腿，在黑袍上晕开一片污块。他呆滞看着地板的几何图形，阳光的斑点在弧线边缘轻轻颤动，哈迪斯双手托起他腋下，带着他瞬移到一处浴室里。浴室非常整洁，雕花的门半敞着，门外面的起居室冷冷清清，像是杂志上的样板间。除了茶几上的几本书和纸笔以外，没有其它人类生活的痕迹。<br/>
  哈迪斯一边给他洗澡一边亲吻他。把他洗干净却又重新把阴茎送他体内，把他抱到漆黑的绸面大床上操。少年在他昏过去前，给了他无数个吻。<br/>
  少年的表情让他好几次怀疑这个人是要哭出来了，但始终没有眼泪。<br/>
  他搞不懂他脑子里为什么会出现这种事情。他觉得羞耻，庆幸这些只发生在他脑海里。性交行为他是知道的，从来只是会发生在被恋情吸引的两个人之间的事情。无爱的交合和陌生人的侵入前所未闻。他肯定只是脑子出了问题，于是有了奇怪的梦和想法。哈迪斯也只不过是一个冷漠又讨人厌的家伙，不可能想和他交合……不过那个人作为人倒是非常优秀，对小孩子们也不错。或许，只是他讨了哈迪斯的厌而已……他突然有点丧气。</p><p>  第二天他在浴室刚把牙刷塞进嘴里，听见家里的智能管家如常播报当天的日期和天气，才想起这些天本来就是节假日。<br/>
  梦境的残像存在后脑勺里某个角落，想必等他顶着晨雾和浅淡的太阳出门，就会逐渐蒸腾消失了吧。梦境里的哈迪斯让他面红耳赤，他今天一定会更加无法面对哈迪斯，所以他衷心希望自己能快点把这个梦遗忘掉。<br/>
  希斯拉德应该在他家里。<br/>
  出门前他下意识看了一下手掌，光洁完好，没有任何伤痕。要是真的受过伤，世界上绝大多数的魔法师不可能一下子把他治好到这种程度。他又松了一口气，从连接料理机的微波炉里拿出智能管家做好的早餐。杂菜水果沙拉，蛋肉夹饼，香肠土豆泥和一大杯奶茶。他从小就吃得很多，父母一贯担心他的发育缓慢，可他就是长不起来，永远是班级前排的矮个子，看希斯拉德和哈迪斯都是仰视。<br/>
    希斯拉德住在他家附近的一栋公寓里，看见他十分高兴，立即要和他分享雪柜里的甜点收藏。他在沙发上支支吾吾了好一会儿，才解释完前因后果。他对希斯拉德有绝对的信任，因此也全无保留，不过对于梦境抚摸他的陌生男人，他还是尽量含糊其辞。只说自己是在记忆混乱后，晚上做了个家里有陌生人的梦。梦中还有奇奇怪怪的，对没有发生过的事情的记忆。<br/>
  希斯拉德把点心和红茶放好在茶几上，回到沙发认真聆听他的话，在他提到哈迪斯后，他的朋友的神色凝重起来，当他提到浴室感受到的古怪视线，面前的人当即站起身。希斯拉德长得比一般亚马乌罗提人还要瘦高一点，淡淡的阴影便笼罩在他身上。<br/>
  希斯拉德仔细地观察着他，不客气的视线直接贯穿了他的身体，他感觉到一种冰凉的以太侵入全身。他意识到希斯拉德是在“看”他。希斯拉德“看”的能力在世界上首屈一指，因此他一般不会“细看”。他的朋友认为，罕见的能力是不可以轻易使用的。<br/>
  现在是，希斯拉德第一次对他使用了这种程度的能力。他有了不祥的预感。<br/>
  “冒昧问一下……可不可以告诉我，你说的梦里的陌生人，对你做了什么？”<br/>
  他立即脸色苍白，听见自己的心跳声变得急促了。那个陌生人压住他，阴茎放在他体内整整一夜。这样的事情说出来莫名其妙的让他觉得羞耻。和陌生人交合是奇怪的事情，要打比方，似乎就和突然强行摘下刚见面的人的面具一样奇怪。他做这样的梦，是不是说明他有希望被用奇怪的方法对待的欲望？他不想希斯拉德这样怀疑，所以不太想交代清楚了。<br/>
  “没有做什么……就坐在床边……”他含糊其辞，希斯拉德走到他身边，摘下自己的面具，又摘下他的面具，两个白色面具交叠在一起，被放到茶几上一碟草莓点心旁边。<br/>
  头发柔软的，端丽的朋友用鼻子轻轻碰一下他的鼻子。<br/>
  “没事的。”希斯拉德的声音很温柔，比他平时哄那些到创造管理局参观的孩子还要更温柔一些。“我来给你检查一下。”<br/>
  接下来的事情他第一次遇到，他全程都是茫然的状态。希斯拉德解开他的黑袍，袍子滑落到沙发上，然后是他的裤子，亲切的友人抱着他，手指探入他内裤里，触摸他股后的穴口，他刚想到或许应该抗拒，抓住希斯拉德的手臂，后面就已经有两根手指畅通无阻地钻进了深处。<br/>
  他想朋友之间怎么能这样做，那个地方再怎么说也是排泄器官。<br/>
  “等一下……这有点……”<br/>
  “原来如此。”<br/>
  希斯拉德突然抽出手指，他听见空气中有轻微的“噗”声，就像饮料瓶被打开了一样。随即，一道被体温捂热的暖流在他股间流淌下来，液体的量并不少，源源不断地爬过双腿内侧，最后浸透他掉到地上的裤子。<br/>
  空气里弥漫开一股微微的男人的气味，他低下头，看见自己两条腿都满是白色的液体……<br/>
  这是什么……<br/>
  他觉得有点像精液，气味也像，可是怎么会有这么多，而且精液是不该在他屁股里流出来的。<br/>
  他无措的抬头去看希斯拉德，希斯拉德紧蹙眉头，见他慌张，又立即放缓了表情。<br/>
  “没事的，不用担心……这没什么大不了的。”希斯拉德似乎在斟酌着字句。“哈迪斯那个男人，看起来早就对你下手了，他长年累月的享用你的肉体，然后删改你的记忆……你的情况像是由于记忆魔法遇到意外的状况，导致了一种类似软件运行失误的问题。打个比方说是这样……一个系统里，有个软件一直秘密在后台运行，它负责随时删改你的记忆，让系统管理员一直不知道另外有人在秘密的使用这个系统。软件多年来都运行得很完美。但是突然有一天，这个系统结构发生了变化，比方说更新成为了全新的一代，但软件自己还没来得及更新，于是就会运行错误。而系统也无法适应这个软件……它控制着系统一个关键的部分，它让整个系统都出现了一点问题……不知道他是什么时候开始对你做这种事情，这点还要进一步检查……我倒怀疑是在我们的学生时期就动的手。他一直太注意你了，对你的态度很古怪，你们应该是第一次见面的时候，他就好像认识你很久……我那时候不是劝你离他远点吗，他看起来立即就想吃了你。”<br/>
  “你说什，么……”他愕然，连忙摇头。“他对我爱理不理的，我们的关系都比他和我的关系好。”<br/>
  希斯拉德听他这样说，绽开一个相当漂亮的笑容。他这个朋友从小就每年都能收到一打的情书和巧克力。<br/>
  “你原来是这样想的，你觉得我们就是可以性交的关系吗？”希斯拉德抱住他，带着他倒到沙发上，他闻到朋友衣服里淡淡的植物香。“早知道这样……我错过了多少机会啊。”朋友吻了他的脸颊，又开始吻他的鼻子，嘴唇，舌头伸进他口腔里轻轻扫过，有淡淡的甜味。<br/>
  他发现自己的脑子宕机了。希斯拉德和他确实是最亲密的挚友，他可以把他的所有都放心的交给希斯拉德，但他从来没想过要和希斯拉德做爱。希斯拉德现在把阴茎慢慢插入他的屁股里，相当巨硕的阴茎，他的朋友们都发育得比他高大一到两圈。他看不见那根阴茎的样子，屁股不自觉夹紧的时候，他发现这根阴茎可能没有昨夜梦境里进入他身体那根粗，可它是弯的，也不太容易承受。<br/>
  为什么他在和希斯拉德做这样的事情？<br/>
  阴茎在他体内慢慢的进出着，因为有液体润滑，希斯拉德的动作又很温柔，他一点都不痛，甚至感觉到舒服，快感不断在脑海里炸开。希斯拉德开始亲吻他的耳朵。<br/>
  “他操了你不知道多少年……”朋友轻轻叹着气，“你的屁股已经习惯受用了，好软，好紧啊……他可真是个……我都不知道该怎么说，你一直长得这么小，他第一次对你下手的时候你才多高……他是把你抱起来操的吗……”<br/>
  他还是搞不清楚情况，一会儿觉得舒服，一会儿又觉得他不该和希斯拉德做爱，可是希斯拉德的态度很正常，好像他们在做完全合理的事情。他又有点不确定了。而且昨夜的梦里，他和一个陌生人交合了，希斯拉德甚至说，哈迪斯一直有操他……<br/>
  他觉得哪里都不对劲，可是张口结舌，只能被体内不断撞击黏膜的阴茎插得肚子生痛，不时喘息，实在反应不过来。他有好一会儿不知道该从哪一点开始说好。<br/>
  终于他想到了第一件要说清楚的事情……“我和哈迪斯……我们真的……”希斯拉德的动作开始变用力了，他闷哼了两声，发现自己的声音里带点哭腔，昨夜也是，他只要被操几下就会有这种声音。“他讨厌我的，不会做那种事。”<br/>
  他想起那个男人一直以来的冷嘲热讽，还有昨天早上，哈迪斯在创造局居高临下看他的眼神，还有当年他奄奄一息躺在床上，哈迪斯转身离开的背影……<br/>
  希斯拉德轻轻的笑了一下，舔着他的脸，就像高贵的银狼在舔他的幼崽。<br/>
  “他那个是只能装出那副样子，也就骗得了你。他害怕你看见真正的他，你很容易就能让他发疯。你记不记得你小时候淹了学校的事情？你被打飞了出去，却一点事都没有，他坚持让人送你去检查，你一被送走，他就以太失控把学校又毁了一半，校长还没反应过来，他又在一瞬间把学校修复好，大家都愣住了。很多人也搞不清楚情况，传了好几个版本的故事。”<br/>
  “……哈？”<br/>
  他不知道作何反应，希斯拉德也没等他反应，说完了又顶了他几十下，体内的阴茎进出的速度越来越快，他想到希斯拉德是要射了。<br/>
  他突然害怕希斯拉德射进里面，想要出言阻止，又听希斯拉德说起来：“所以我有时候觉得我对他不公道，你当年受重伤的时候，我还禁止他来看你。我对他说你是想给他找那棵药草……就几年前的那件事，我说你受伤是他害的，他不应该再靠近你。他就不来你病房了。每天只是站在走廊上。偶尔我会觉得他可怜，可是，我真的很担心他会对你动手。我在病房外第一次看见他的时候，他刚走出来，眼睛边缘是红的，好像要哭出来，但不仅是这样。他那个时候……看起来真的很不正常……好像是想要亲自杀了你，或者把你永远锁起来。我第一次看一个人会看得不寒而栗。现在看来，我担心得很对，要是没有我，你落到他手上，我都不敢想象你还会遭遇什么。”<br/>
  希斯拉德射精了，他听见自己体内发出响声，他体内本来就有不少液体……不知道有多少那些白液……现在希斯拉德又射了一大股进去。他抬头看友人，友人面色红润，半眯着眼睛，看起来非常惬意。<br/>
  他的青梅竹马在他体内射精了，他突然有点委屈，又有点自暴自弃。他开始想或许他屁股里那些白色浆液确实是精液，来自某个男人的，不知道是谁。他仍然不太能相信是哈迪斯。希斯拉德口中那个哈迪斯太陌生了。<br/>
  他非常迷茫，又想性爱原来是这么轻易就会发生的事情……他直到这一刻都未曾有过和人做爱的打算，他的职业和爱好都很危险，像那具尸体一样无声无息的遗落在荒野里只是早晚的事情。所以他不想发展恋情让任何人伤心。<br/>
  但现在，他已经被人操了，希斯拉德告诉他有人操过他很多年，希斯拉德的性器和精液都还在他体内。<br/>
  “一定有哪里弄错了……”他轻声说，脑子一片空茫茫。弄错了什么？他觉得好像哪里都不对劲。<br/>
  其中最不对劲的是什么呢。一定有一个疑点，能解释这一切。他古怪又错乱的记忆和自我，他体内的白色浆液，希斯拉德操了他这件事，希斯拉德口中想要吞食他一般疯狂的哈迪斯。<br/>
  茶几上的草莓点心很漂亮，腥红色点缀在雪一样的奶油上。他突然想起梦境里哈迪斯把他从讲台上抱下来时，流出他腿间那些混着处子之血的精液。教室外响着放学后半个小时会播放的钟声。金色的斜阳照进他眼睛里，而拥抱着他的哈迪斯像是一团黑暗，暗属性的以太弥漫开来，把他的灵魂纠缠，绞紧，侵入他最深处的内核。他又想起那个莫名其妙感到熟悉的异国风情的客厅，他抱着手臂注视着漆黑的黑水晶法杖，法杖上有一种可怕的暗属性力量，令人望而生畏。<br/>
  “这个总感觉……和戒律王有关系。佐迪亚克作为最早的蛮神，最早的神祗，他的戒律，那样的威能对星球影响很深。不说他现在的封印有没有松动……怎么说，这看着，感觉就会招惹厄运。”<br/>
  对了……那晚上阿尔菲诺站在他身边，不断劝告他不要把那根法杖放在家里。可是他没有听进去。他下厨做了一顿饭菜，有烤豆子和鸡肉，招呼阿尔菲诺一起用餐，把他送走。年少的精灵拿他没有办法，说会叫阿莉塞和水晶公一起劝他。而他打着哈哈，觉得这小孩只是怕鬼。夜深后，他舒舒服服的在床上睡着了……一觉醒来，他却摔倒在创造管理局的地板上。无数记忆在他脑海里乱成一团。<br/>
  不同的时空和不同的躯壳对他正在重新弥合为一的灵魂造成了巨大的冲击。<br/>
  他一时听见母亲温柔叫他起床的声音。他想起自己是个在亚马乌罗提长大的小孩子，他要在假期后第一天去上学，父亲在厨房里做水果沙拉和面包奶茶，甜香弥漫在温馨的家里，桌子上放着他的新面具。一时他在学校里面对着巨大的水怪，心想糟糕闯祸了，花了足足十多秒才想到他其实会用创造魔法，能创造出武器……一时，他看着爱梅特赛尔克走进教室，他完全愣住了。少年时期的爱梅特赛尔克和他认识的爱梅特赛尔克有相似的气质，似乎就是同一个人。他从小就有点害怕爱梅特赛尔克看他的眼神，那是一种很深很重的眼神，就像注视失而复得的挚爱，又像是看仇人，他觉得自己一定搞错了，而且这种畏惧很不礼貌，于是努力忽略掉。<br/>
  最后，他坐在创造管理局“醒来”时，又认为爱梅特赛尔克一定憎恨他，这种认知影响了他的记忆，他就认为爱梅特赛尔克从来对他的态度都只是普通的冷漠和敌视。因为他毕竟……杀死了爱梅特赛尔克，断送了他们的文明以及包括希斯拉德在内，所有人重生的希望。<br/>
  他终于“醒来”了。他想起了自己是谁。<br/>
  这个时机显然不太好，希斯拉德勃起的阴茎完全陷在他身体里，古代人显然不仅是拥有滔天法力和没有终点的寿命，他的朋友精力很好，力气也很大，双手只是亲昵的抱紧他，他就动弹不得了。他被操得不断喘气，全身像水一样软。<br/>
  他的身体很习惯性爱，只要一被操了，就全身麻痹，没有力气。脑子也变成了水，被顶弄几下，就一点反抗的想法也无法出现。<br/>
  这不是正常的情况。他脑子里被刻入了这样的机制，他现在还不知道，就算他知道也救不了自己。<br/>
  希斯拉德咬了一下他的鼻子，夸他可爱，说难怪哈迪斯想吃了他，他也想吃他了。他的后穴被操得大开，不断流水，他极力集中精神，眼前已经开始浮现混乱的色块和噪点，这既是强烈的快感导致的，又是他身体里被人为植入的机制。<br/>
  有人不希望他在性爱里能有清醒的意识和拒绝的想法。当他产生违抗的念头，大脑就会试图把他弄傻。<br/>
  他在眼前的一片斑斓里，看见客厅的门被撞开了。他应该能听见一声巨响的，可是他听不见。他已经快疯掉了。他想要摆脱现状的欲望越强烈，身体的快感就把他往痴傻和疯狂更逼近一些。<br/>
  门外有人走了进来，他看见一个模糊的黑影，看不见是谁，也无法去猜测是谁。</p><p>  爱梅特赛尔克低下头，俯视着被奸淫得满脸泪水的男人。<br/>
  *<br/>
  “等到你了。”希斯拉德露出他经常表露的温和笑容，像是往常那个亲切又受学界和普通人欢迎的创造管理局局长。爱梅特赛尔克从来没有觉得这个朋友的笑这么刺眼。骤然升起的暴怒在他胸口里流窜，他现在想要狠狠咬一口被朋友抱在怀里的那个人，可能是咬在那个人的乳头上。那个人一直是，一被咬住乳头用力吸吮就会哭出声来，可能是真的很害怕要产下和抚育他的孩子吧。<br/>
  距今已经有很多年了，他在瞑目之后沉睡了许久，再次睁开眼睛时，看见了亚马乌罗提众多尖塔上的琉璃色蓝天。<br/>
  遥远记忆里的高层公寓就在身侧，卧室落地窗的材质能滤过多数紫外线，可是那么浅淡的白光，也让他觉得刺眼。<br/>
  他感受到戒律王的神力漂浮在以太界和物质界之间，星球里残存的暗之戒律和宇宙中不可解构的至高法则产生了共鸣。于是光阴交错，空间转移。他的灵魂穿越了生死，历史和星空。他隐约有种感觉，他正在面临考验，通过考验后，他会在宇宙间得到某种超然的力量。<br/>
    经历了无数次肉体的粉身碎骨，他的灵魂最终被挚爱击落，他坠落向宇宙的深渊，耳边有幻觉的风声，狂风中，夹杂着一个宛若启示，又像疯人妄想般的声音。<br/>
    那个声音对他说，你还是太弱小了。你有四重的学识，你有无边的法力，你有冥界的恩泽，你在浮华世界翻覆云雨，你真正的心灵屈居在五寻深海之下。可惜你的心，你的灵魂，本质上还是个软弱的人类。你只有超越一切，超越次元，超越位面，站在宇宙法则的至高点，才能把你要的牢牢紧握在自己掌心。<br/>
  第一次醒来，他心烦意乱，在房间里来回踱步好几天才出门，想着历史和末日，友人和恋人。当他终于走出去看那个人，那个人在那一年还是个孩子，阳光下的小脸毫无阴霾，那就是一个被家里宠坏了的男孩，调皮捣蛋，任性妄为。他跟踪了男孩好几天，又觉得自己是在做傻事，努力把注意力转移到其它地方。直到一天，他在街道上看见和自己创造的树精怪物空手搏斗得满身是伤的男孩，孩子拍拍黑袍上的泥，面对他怒气冲冲的训斥，满不在乎的说不用担心，你看这种程度我不是两三下就打倒了嘛。男孩子揉了一下脸，发现自己手上全是血，被吓一跳后，低头看见自己肚子开了一个洞。<br/>
   ——呃，附近好像有医疗所，我会捂好的。<br/>
  男孩苦着脸，仍然一脸轻松。他想起遥远时光后的这个人的碎片，明明已经是油尽灯枯的状态，却还是和他作对。<br/>
  他于是把男孩带回家，用魔法治愈他，但没有完全治好。他弄坏了男孩的手脚，把男孩关了起来。这个时代从来没有发生过诱拐孩童的事件，所有人都以为男孩是遭遇了意外，或许是被魔法传送到其他地方找不到回家的路，或许是被怪物吞进肚子里。没有一个人怀疑他。连男孩自己也不明白自己遭遇了什么事情，试图去理解他，安抚他。但是他到最后也没有打消主意，他把孩子放在地下室锁着养大，即使被关着，孩子也越长越像他熟悉的那个人。后来，他不断在床上奸淫这个人，长大的男孩像当时呕吐出过量的光一样吐出他的精水。他利用自己创造的怪物和性玩具，让这个人无时无刻不处于被性快感折磨的状态。男孩于是终于没有长成那个讨人厌的英雄，精神被损毁了，变得痴傻，只会在沾满精液的床单上长开双腿，任由他或他创造出来的阴茎抽插两个穴口，意识不清的时候偶尔能说出成形的句子，都是恳求自由。<br/>
  看见那个人那么痛苦，他发现自己既不忍，又产生了一种令他备受罪恶感折磨的愉悦。<br/>
  他不再犹豫，完全打消了释放他养大的孩子的念头。他极力寻找阻止末日降临的办法，也想阻止海德林被召唤。然而命运弄人，一切到最后都会回到他熟悉的轨道。他看着世界分裂，看着熟悉的灵魂碎成了陌生的，无机物一样的东西。这些稀薄的灵魂再次争权夺利，互相残杀，它们所有的发展都不过是光阴带来的幻觉，它们记录历史，却不会从中汲取教训，它们在学校学习知识，却从来只背诵不思考。尽管有研究历史的人，思考的人，具有创造力的人，在地狱挺身而出称得上是义人的人，他们有点接近他的同胞了，但这些极少数的，往往是无权无势的人，都不会影响到历史，只不过是被历史的残酷和愚蠢吞没的砾石。它们当中的绝大多数擅长背叛，擅长忘却，擅长不负责任，擅长互相敌视，擅长盲从，擅长傲慢和残忍，却永远能喊着神明，集体或统治者的名字，为自己冠予正义仁善之名，哪怕手上已经沾满鲜血，嘴上刚高叫着要杀人。<br/>
  他知道他必须要成为它们当中最黑暗，最残忍，最无情的一个，他一直知道。于是，他再次轻而易举的成为历史里不同国家的高官，皇帝，领导者。为了合并世界，他一次次的设计，把灾难的开关交到那些充满欲望又备受追捧的当权者手上，于是浩劫降临，生灵涂炭，一如往常。他对它们有过期望，也有过恨意，他把亚马乌罗提的科技带给它们，也把文化和艺术带来，但到最后，只剩下无穷的失望和厌倦。<br/>
  历史又是按照一样的轨迹走着，他偶尔会去寻找那个人的碎片，他们结婚生子，他抱着那个人，靠一点幸福的幻觉让自己不至于发疯。尽管到最后永远都是一场梦魇。残缺的碎片是会死的，碎片只有短暂的寿命，又脆弱不堪。那个人又总是和他作对。毕竟只是一块碎片，已经盲目的把满地的碎片当成同类了，看他反而是异类。<br/>
  当他的时光走到尽头，那个人又会来到他面前。他一次次的下决心要用更强的力量杀死这块碎片，可是每次被这个灵魂杀死，他都感到几分释然。时光漫漫无际，他太渴望能有一天不用再饱受思念之苦。至少是那个人动的手，能让他产生一点他重新拥有了那个人的幻觉。在死前产生这种幻觉，那就是永恒了。<br/>
  然后他再次在宇宙之风中下坠，再次醒来，看见有成群白鸦路经他窗外，高歌着飞过都市尖塔穹顶上的蓝天，他有一双少年人的手，闹钟烦人的响着，让他去学校给小屁孩们上课。<br/>
  他又一次看见那个人，在亚马乌罗提里显得很小个子的男孩，有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛，睫毛很长，在教室外的走廊抱着书，和比他高一头的朋友走在一起。年少的希斯拉德对这孩子时常有亲密过度的动作，甚至随便摸他的面具。男孩完全没有意识到有问题，只是傻笑。<br/>
  他接近这个孩子，他完全了解这个人，知道怎么能讨他喜欢。当孩子长大了一些，他们就成为了恋人。他们经常做爱，他的恋人脑子不好使，总是被他操过头还不知道反抗。他每晚必须不断亲吻和拥抱这个人才能入睡，无数个夜晚他把阳物放进恋人体内，对久违的温暖甜蜜恋恋不舍，直到早上醒来才拔出去，他的恋人在他臂弯里昏睡着，每次都会抱怨，却拗不过他。所有人都祝福他们，或许希斯拉德会有点难过，他不太在乎。<br/>
  结果他的孩子长大后果然还是想要去旅行，去冒险。他跟在身边，为他排忧解难。不出意料，灾难又一次逼近。和他少年时代开始就是恋人的男孩对他提出分手，因为已经决定好了去送死，不想让他难过。<br/>
  他早就知道每一次他都会做出一样的事情来。就像他的男孩永远只会长成一个可恶的样子。他又一次把恋人囚禁在地下室，肆无忌惮地用性爱折磨这个人，根本不介意把人折磨得疯傻。他没日没夜的操弄被锁链束缚的肉体，用精液供给以太来喂养他一直宠爱着的恋人，不在意所有拒绝的言语，怒斥和精神崩溃后的眼泪。他想到自己已经堕落了四舍五入有两万年，这种古怪的力量不知道还会让他循环这无尽绝望和痛苦的循环多少次。他可能早已经疯了，所以他想让这个人也疯掉。那样他们就可以相依为伴。<br/>
  然后是第三次轮回，接着第四次，第五次，第六次……时间走到现在，他的法力轰开朋友家的大门，在这个第七次轮回的时空，他看着被他操了无数次的蠢货和混账，现在被希斯拉德抱在怀里，被用力顶撞着胯下。<br/>
  房间里装满了水声，精液的气味……希斯拉德胯下那根性器，如今正在这个人的肉壶里，快速捣着他的精液和希斯拉德自己的精液。<br/>
  他冷静的关上身后的门，门锁已经坏了，他懒得多看一眼，随手用冰冻住门缝。希斯拉德会做出这种事情来，他发现自己没有太大的惊讶。希斯拉德一直对这个人抱有多余的想法，这个人又是个淫乱的蠢货，在未来的时代，哪怕只是这灵魂的其中一块碎片，还端出一张能随时奋不顾身的孤狼的脸，可是当他仔细观察那碎片的人生，却发觉总有一群男人围着这人打转。世上很少有这么擅长拈花惹草的家伙，男人们——偶尔也有女性——那些人注视他的恋人的的目光里压抑着隐忍或显而易见的情欲，有时候会出手，有时候会再忍耐一点时间。希斯拉德，雷克兰德的水晶公，都不过是其中一个。<br/>
  这个人的碎片经历无数转世。很可笑的一件事，他苦痛不堪，无限孤独，这个人却什么都不记得了，还常常在他眼前和其他男人纠缠不清。<br/>
  不过他也是没少折磨这个人，无论这个人有过多少个不像样的男人，他都是操这没头脑的傻子的次数最多的那个……这仿佛是一个诅咒，只要这个轮回不结束，他们就要永远的互相折磨下去。<br/>
  他走到两个人身前，伸手抚过男人脸上的泪水，他低头看着水迹晕开在自己的白手套上，这个人的蓝眼睛浮着一层水膜，迷糊糊的看着他。他的手指滑下去，摸到这人胯下勃起的阴茎，有一瞬间他想阉割这个男人，用一个他一分钟内就能完成的小手术来惩罚这个人。这带点恶意——你既然这么能招惹男人，还要阴茎来做什么。<br/>
  他抚摸了男人的阴茎好一会儿，希斯拉德似乎看出了他的想法，警惕的看着他，但是胯下没有停止动作。<br/>
  “你是下定决心要让他恨你？”友人问。<br/>
  “他就只会恨我。”<br/>
  冷冷说完这个事实，爱梅特赛尔克把四根手指伸进男人的阴茎下捅进去，男人呜咽一声，胯间又流出大量的精浆。希斯拉德的动作终于停了一下，低头赞叹道：“你的魔法总是超出我想象，这个障眼法连我都没看出来。”<br/>
  这是当然的，他在七个轮回里沉淀数万年的学识，已经足以使他悟出一种全然不同的施术方式，曾经希斯拉德“看”的能力在他之上，但早已经不再是这样了。<br/>
  他的手指在不断流出精浆的雌穴里随便搅了几下，男人已经呻吟得气喘吁吁，这个人自己不知道，这副雌穴和后穴永远是肿的，所以随便被男人插一下就又痛又爽。他把浸透了精水的手套扔到一边，精水飞溅到茶几上的点心表面，他瞥了一眼，随即就解开腰带，把阴茎插入了男人的雌穴。<br/>
  男人发出悲鸣，好像开始反应过来了，在两具比自己高大的雄性肉体间用力挣扎。他按住男人的双手，希斯拉德也动手抱住男人不让他乱动。他和希斯拉德之间就隔着一道肉膜，阳具时而顶到对方。他们分享着自己心爱的人，就像两头野兽在分食茫然无措的猎物幼崽。<br/>
  希斯拉德多半是知道无法阻止他，高雅谦逊的创造管理局局长从来只做胜券在握的事情，如果能制止他，温柔的局长会立场坚定，竭尽全力，如果不能，出于同样的温柔，这家伙会让心爱的人尽早学会习惯被两个人奸淫。<br/>
  而他自己，又是在想着什么？男人被操久了，手就软了下去，身体还是努力往希斯拉德那边缩。他把男人的脑袋强行按到自己的肩膀上，吻着不长不短的深栗色头发。怀里的肉体在发抖，内部的肉膜仍然只会乖巧的吸吮插进去的阴茎，任何一根插进这身体里面的性器都会被这么贴心的照顾好，他想到反正他就一直只是这样的状态，这个蠢货永远能招惹别的男人，他无数次的去操被已经不知道有几个男人操过的这个人的碎片的身体，这一次不过是同时罢了……没什么差别。<br/>
  他们做了很久，他第三次射精的时候男人已经意识模糊了，乖乖的半张着嘴唇被他深吻，当到了第五次，男人挺着怀孕数月身孕一样的肚子惊醒，发觉他和希斯拉德又是同时在往他体内注入精液。男人嘴里发出好些含糊不清的语句，满脸都是生理性的泪水，不断求他们停手，说要被撑破了。他想起当年在诺弗兰特，他放任这个人的碎片吸收了整块幸存大陆的光，那碎片痛苦的吐着白浆的模样让他确确实实感到愉悦，在当时，那是碎片最像他恋人的时候。<br/>
  他和希斯拉德各怀心思，都没有停下来，他伸手挖了一些沾有他精液的奶油塞进男人的嘴里，男人就不再抗议，眼神变得呆滞。经过长期的调教后，他的以太已经能让这个人产生一定的神经反射，能变得相当听话顺服，毕竟他很讨厌麻烦。事到如今他已经是觉得这个人只要乖乖的被他操就行了，反正轮回无穷无尽，末日之后就是无止境的无间地狱，那么在亚马乌罗提尚存的时间里，他自然是要让这个人随时乖乖张开腿，慰藉他胸膛里那颗被这造成一切思念的罪魁祸首折磨得苦痛万分的心。<br/>
  他仍然深爱这个人，七次轮回，七次坠亡，无尽光阴，他对这个人的爱欲未曾有半分消退，但纠缠在他灵魂深处的感情和执念，已经不再像人类的爱，变得如同一种恐怖之物，他已经不能轻易被满足了。尽管无论如何他也不会怨恨这个人杀死他，摧毁他毕生大计，但他对这个人用的手段也愈发残酷。从中他得到了极乐。<br/>
   *<br/>
  冒险者捂住鼓胀的肚子，目光涣散的躺在床上，他的腿合不拢了，精液被以太形成的薄膜封在红肿的后穴和雌穴里。他的雌蕊甚至肿得阴唇包不起来，不时碰到软下去的阴茎，只是这么轻轻碰触，也引起一阵阵快感。太过强烈快感依然像电流一样在他体内流窜，他手脚不时抽搐，眼睛不断涌出生理性的泪水。<br/>
  希斯拉德心疼的用热水蘸湿的毛巾敷他的肌肉，一直给他按摩。至于另外一个操了他的人，冒险者现在看清是谁了，他却再也不敢去看。那人身上的气息，看起来像是爱梅特赛尔克，可是不仅如此，那个人周身还缠绕着极为不祥的幽冥以太，让他想起自己放在家里那柄可疑的法杖……搞不好那玩意就是问题的核心。他曾经和哈迪斯对战，在那个时候，哈迪斯手中的法杖并没有那种让他几乎冻结在原地的摄人威势。<br/>
  用哈迪斯凝结的思念制造的似乎和佐迪亚克有关系的法杖之形，可能还有其它的因素……因素聚合起来，似乎触动了宇宙中某个隐秘的机制，让他沦落到现在的处境。<br/>
  他想起自己多少是有点不甘心被那种威势震住，才不理会阿尔菲诺的劝告……真是自作自受。<br/>
  可这算是什么“受”……希斯拉德上了他，哈迪斯也从他前面操进来，他腿间原来有一个雌穴，早就被人用过……梦境里荒唐的记忆，仿佛是真实发生的事情。<br/>
  要是这样……怎么看都不合道理，太不正常了。<br/>
  他低着头，希斯拉德轻轻抚摸他的头发，问他：“你是想要好好和那家伙聊一下，还是让他出去？”<br/>
  尽管才刚把阴茎从他体内拔出来，希斯拉德的语气还是和他记忆里的朋友一样。他又陷入茫然。他老是和哈迪斯闹别扭，希斯拉德总是站在他们两个之间充当和事佬……至少在以前他一直以为是这样。<br/>
  “没什么好说的吧……”他想抱住头，双手却没有抬起来的力气，眼角还不时冒出生理性的眼泪，作为成年人实在丢脸了。他有点怒气。“我希望你们都出去。”<br/>
  希斯拉德温声答应了，又说会给他热好奶茶。他听了却有点不舒服。方才做到最后，希斯拉德只是看着爱梅特赛尔克喂他点心……那些沾有精液的……<br/>
  两个人都走了出去，关上了门。他突然全身都放松下来，脑子也变清醒了，想到他没什么好纠结的……这都还不跑他是傻子吗。<br/>
  希斯拉德和爱梅特赛尔克……他根本搞不懂这些人的想法，总之看起来这个世界有很大的问题。他首先得躲远点藏起来才能思考其他事情。<br/>
  他身体软得不行，两个男人几乎要把他活活干死了。幸好这具身体好歹是亚马乌罗提人，他把以太灌入四肢，总算能操纵躯体动起来了。他走到床边，小心的把窗户烧一个大洞。<br/>
  希斯拉德的公寓也是在高层，风从窗户的大洞灌进来，吹得他的黑袍鼓动，房间的纸哗哗作响。他连忙用身体堵住洞口，小心的把身体爬出外面，贴着高厦的墙面，慢慢行走。<br/>
  就当是攀岩……爬下悬崖这种程度的事情，他做得多了。<br/>
  他咬紧牙关，全身流出冷汗，用以太来操纵身体他也是第一次尝试，因此大气都不敢出。只要连通四肢的以太有那么一点问题，他就要粉身碎骨了。<br/>
  正怕着，他就感觉脚下一软，下一瞬间，身体直直的向下坠去。<br/>
  *<br/>
  他用了好几秒苦恼当殡仪馆的人处理他遗体时看见他下体有两个穴口，穴口内灌满精液……尽管他在亚马乌罗提没有在原初世界那么多头衔，也好歹是个有头有脸的人，这太丢脸了。<br/>
    万一没有死成，瘫痪了，被医护给他换住院服时看见，他想着就又要喘不过气来。<br/>
  他不爽了好一会儿，才发现坠落的速度有点太慢，便扭过头，看见自己身后有黑雾形成的羽翼，正把他缓慢的放回地面。<br/>
  黑雾里是暗属性的以太，以及更加寒冷，严酷的力量。<br/>
  他愣着，觉得从“醒来”到现在，他就没搞清楚过情况，只是总觉得大难临头，双脚一沾到地面他就拉好兜帽，跌跌撞撞的几步跑出去。也不知道能往哪里跑，就只想逃得远远的。<br/>
  长年冒险生涯赋予他一种特殊的直觉，让他感觉到这附近笼罩着一种只针对他的致命危险，一种无可匹敌的滔天冥暗，他最好是远远离开亚马乌罗提，可以的话，去星球另一边挖个地洞隐居也不错……<br/>
   这里只是一条僻静的小巷，除了他以外没有人了，他随便向着远离高楼的方向跑起来。<br/>
  他跑了好一会儿，凉风真切的刮到他的脸颊，风中还有水果冰淇淋的甜香，两边的景色在倒退——可是又总会重新回来——他跑得气喘吁吁，突然发觉他周围一直是相似的景色。不仅是市区里建筑风格统一的问题。连巷道的拐角，地上石子的位置，绿化带植物的模样，所有都一模一样。<br/>
  他抬起头，看见高楼上有一层楼的窗户开着一个他眼熟的洞。<br/>
  *<br/>
  肯定是和爱梅特赛尔克有关系。<br/>
  他自暴自弃的找地方坐下，以他现在的身体，又没有古·拉哈在，他根本不指望能打得过那个冥界宠儿。那么就尽量恢复一点力气吧。<br/>
  他打算在这楼下坐到一切恢复正常或者天荒地老，不过希斯拉德打断了他的计划。出来寻找他的朋友把他抱了回去，体贴的没有问他为什么要逃出来，只是把一颗香草糖塞进他嘴里，就像小时候经常做的一样。<br/>
  他含着嘴里甜滋滋的糖果，整个人相当丧气。希斯拉德把他放到沙发上，随即他感到下身一凉，然后是袍子和腰带掉到地上的声音，灼热的性器毫无预兆的撑开了他的雌穴。<br/>
  他愕然看向希斯拉德，却见希斯拉德仍然戴着面具，看不出是什么表情了，他感到不对劲，一边被操得不住打颤，一边竭力环顾四周，看见身穿黑袍的爱梅特赛尔克双手交叠在前，抬着下巴，相当矜贵的坐在对面沙发上，淡漠观赏着他被朋友奸淫这一幕。<br/>
  爱梅特赛尔克没有戴面具，他看着男人那双眼睛，却非但看不出这个人的情绪，还有一种毛骨悚然的感觉。<br/>
  就好像看见了并非人类可以直视的存在。<br/>
  “是你做的。”他肯定的说道。“你操纵希斯拉德……”他说不下去了。<br/>
  “我操作他强暴你。”面前的爱梅特赛尔克说出了这个时代不存在的词汇，嘴角向上勾了一下。这个男人现在的笑容，比白骨的微笑更森冷。<br/>
  “看见你之后，我开始了解这个情况了，也掌握到我的能力的本质……”男人对他解释道：“我总算搞明白了，我已经不需要再使用魔法了。人间的法术只会约束我的能力……证据就是，当失去形体，我的愿望反而能轻而易举的达成。比方说，让你这个可恶的混账知道，在以后你会怎么样对我。”<br/>
  他目瞪口呆，有点想不明白这句话的意思。或许他其实明白，只是无法接受这个应该不可能发生的情况。这里是亚马乌罗提，爱梅特赛尔克却知道他们的未来，甚至，他之所以来到这个时代的亚马乌罗提，是和这个无影有关……<br/>
  希斯拉德的阴茎越进越深，他体内的爱梅特赛尔克的精水不断流出来，而爱梅特赛尔克那家伙……造成这个情况，坐视这件事进行。他发觉自己胸口有一阵阵莫名其妙的抽痛，眼前又开始因为烧着脑子的快感发黑。他眼圈红了一片，但肢体只会紧紧贴在沙发上，无法做出拒绝的动作，以太也完全被冻结在体内。<br/>
  他张开嘴巴，看向爱梅特赛尔克，却见这个人低头看他的腿间，手伸进来，手指挤进已经夹着希斯拉德的阴茎的他的雌穴……第一根完全进去了，然后是第二根……<br/>
  他意识到自己即将遭遇什么事情，泪水又莫名其妙的从眼睛里流出来。他告诉自己，是因为他的脑子和身体都被人乱弄过，才会老是哭。<br/>
  “我不会放过你……”他说道。<br/>
  “你的身体能说到做到的，大英雄。”爱梅特赛尔克伸手抱住了他，手臂慢慢用力，同时，下体的阴茎强行拓开他已经被希斯拉德猛烈插着的雌穴，直接进入了最深的地方。<br/>
  他张大嘴，眼前已经只有一片模糊的色块了，他再也看不见什么东西，只知道两根巨大的阴茎同时在他体内肆无忌惮地冲撞。他雌穴多年来没有消过肿，被插就不断流出淫水，抽搐着努力吞吐过于巨硕的性器。<br/>
  这个时候，他好像突然没有了内脏，他只是包裹着两根阴茎的肉套子。<br/>
  “我不介意现在有多少个人操你了。”爱梅特赛尔克靠得很近，气息钻进他的耳朵，那种气息也不像人类的气息，几乎要冻结他的耳道……<br/>
  “你应该被活活奸淫至死，就这样坠入冥界……我不再只是借用那里的力量，我会统治那块地方，主宰整个死者世界……而你，灵魂里已经带上了我的诅咒，所以无论有多少次，你只能落到我的掌心里，被我折磨，被我享用，直到永远属于我。”</p><p>  这是身处这个时代的亚马乌罗提的冒险者，生前最后听见的话语。<br/>
  *<br/>
  又是许多个世纪后，冒险者再一次在黑风海底战胜了哈迪斯，他收拾心情，和伙伴一起重新开始自己的冒险。<br/>
  他又一次把法杖放在家里，同样也是因为想要试图战胜心中莫名的恐惧，其中还有胸膛里或多或少的一些，对那个人的思念。<br/>
  作为举世闻名的英雄，数不清的阴谋和战乱的核心，他不太轻松的度过了好些年，直到如同所有人间的生命一样撤手人寰。<br/>
  他不知道某一个在某种意义上保护了他的循环已经被打破了。<br/>
  又是许多年后，他在冥王帐内，艰难的一点点往外爬。希斯拉德看着他满脸泪水，苦笑一下，用袍子的袖口给他擦脸。<br/>
  栗色的脑袋在前任创造管理局局长怀里一耸一耸的，帐中的金眼神祇见男人又像受了莫大委屈的小狗一样往好友怀里缩，冷笑出声，伸手捞起男人的腰，把男人往自己胯间狠狠按下去。<br/>
  男人发出悲鸣，雌穴里超乎寻常的冰冷阳物已经全根没入，似乎占据了他体内所有的空间。冥王又继续按揉着他高高隆起的肚子，让他想呕吐，刚刚失禁过的膀胱又有些不舒服了。<br/>
  他骤然睁大眼睛，视野里却只有一片乱糟糟的黑暗，他下意识想要伸手出外求援。希斯拉德见状握紧他的手，亲吻他的额头，轻柔地舔他的嘴唇。他于是就放松了一些，好像已经得救了一样，只是全身发颤，没有再尝试逃跑了。<br/>
  至于希斯拉德其实根本不可能救得了他这个事实，以及他其实只能永远被囚禁在这张床上，在漫无止境的光阴里继续和冥王交媾下去的这件事，他如今已经没有办法去想了。<br/>
fin<br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
   </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>